


A Good Man Goes To War

by smileyarmy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Gen, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, war imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyarmy/pseuds/smileyarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late “An Untitled Rachel Berry Project” fic where I explore what happens when June takes her slight homophobia to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man Goes To War

**Author's Note:**

> A late “An Untitled Rachel Berry Project” fic where I explore what happens when June takes her slight homophobia to the next level.
> 
> WARNINGS: There isn’t any homophobic words but the context is there. There’s a lot of war imagery so if that isn’t your thing, don’t read this.

Blaine couldn’t help the smile that came from him when he finished his duet with Kurt, the crowd had loved it and even June had seemed happy enough with the surprise. He had to involve Kurt, had to show that his fiancé was just as talented as he was. Maybe even more so, Kurt was an angel both in looks and voice, who wouldn’t love him? The answer loomed back at him, obvious, June had a problem with both Kurt and homosexuality as a whole, but Blaine wasn’t going to let her ignorance ruin Kurt and his’s chances of getting their careers started.

His wonderful, beautiful fiancé walked over to him, a giant grin on his face and giggles escaping out his mouth faster then the oxygen that was being taken in. Seeing Kurt this happy made him feel whole again, Kurt deserved the world and Blaine would do anything to give it to him. He would destroy his own career to watch Kurt’s take off, which he suspected he might have done if June didn’t take this as well as she appeared to be.

"You were amazing!" Kurt squealed, hands flying around Blaine’s shoulders and bringing the younger man in for a long, excited hug. The compliment was like a kiss, radiating inside of his chest and sending that warmth around his body, swallowing him whole.

"As were you! I knew that June was making a mistake not putting you in the showcase" Blaine pulled back enough in the embrace to give his fiancé a light, chaste kiss to the lips, the only contact that he felt was necessary, to solidify their stance that no-one, not even June was going to get in their way. They had been through too much to let one woman tear apart their love story, it was going to keep playing and replaying until the end of time, because in each life, they would find each other. Every Blaine would find every Kurt, it was simple and yet so complex that it was an unexplainable force to be reckoned with.

Blaine spotted out the corner of his eye June, standing in a circle of friends but while she talked and entertained the crowd, her eyes were locked on Kurt and him, some emotion that Blaine couldn’t describe at the forefront. It seemed to be a mixture of things and frankly, it unnerved Blaine. But he could ignore it in favour of the person in front of him.

"Blaine!" June called, her hands making over-exaggerated /come here/ gestures and he barely suppressed an eyeroll. Kurt didn’t seem to mind rolling his eyes.

"Go, but if she shouts at you for that last duet, ignore her" Kurt seemed to be doing his best not to glare at the woman so Blaine quickly kissed him on the cheek before walking over to June, a Blaine Anderson smile spread wide across his face. Unlike the one to Kurt, it was a carefully sculpted mask that only his friends could get past. Even his parents had been subjected to the mask, the steel easy smile and politeness because he wasn’t meant to show his own emotions. Blaine knew that he was playing with a time bomb and he wanted to try and get to the bunker behind the mask then risk getting caught in the blast.

"May I talk to you in _private_?" She asked, gesturing to the door closest to them. The way she said it put Blaine on edge, it was so…calm and collected. Like she was asking him about the weather, but the answer was stormy because the word private had a sharp ring to it. The bomb was counting down to zero and he’d have to brave the no-mans land in order to protect Kurt from it’s blast.

"Of course!" He held the door for her, eyes looking over at Kurt who was watching the two. Even from a distance, Blaine could read the message that Kurt was silently typing in Morse code, _Be careful_. Blaine gave the smallest nod he could and followed June outside the main stage area, into the lobby which was vacant of souls apart from them, a soldier and a Sargent marching into battle. She already had her gun loaded and ready, Blaine’s was in his holster, in the other room waiting encase something did go wrong. Instead he had his knife, a small weapon but precise in it’s

" **What** was that?" June asked, her voice sounded harsh and low. The first shot had been fired, a glancing blow that barely made a dent in his armour. The ping of it ricocheting echoing in Blaine’s ears.

"I couldn’t do it, I _had_ to have Kurt there with me. He’s the reason I even managed to apply to NYADA, he’s the reason I was performing that night at the opening of the new wing, he invited me to sing with him. I couldn’t just leave him behind because of your say so. You heard that crowd June, they loved us. Why can’t you?" He made his responding move cut deep, under her breastplate that would bleed slowly and painfully. Her face was schooled into an unreadable expression, a mask similar to his own and yet so different. Was she too hiding from the Mustard Gas? Not allowed the basic right of human expression, here in the heart of the battle?

"You defied me Blaine Anderson, **no-one** defies me" She moved around him, disorientating his mind and his knife wavered in his hand. She was good at disarming people, charisma made to pick off those who only had their fists to fight. Blaine wasn’t going to be easy to fight off, he was trained by the secret service, the Andersons had made sure that his defence was always ready to be accessed.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the warning whine of the missile until it was too late to take cover. A fragile missile smashed into the right side of his face, exploding on impact and covering most of his shoulder in cold water and rose petals. It was fitting, to give flowers to those lost on the battle field. But he wasn’t lost, merely wounded. His legs gave out as the pain struck at his brain, short circuiting his radio and leaving him alone in the field.

June marched over his stomach, a rhythmic kick as she shouted at him in another language, words blurring like the scenery around the two soldiers, the war had drawn to a close, one side kicking the life out of the other for what they had done. His weapon lay beside him, covered in drying blood from his one attack. He was wounded, hoping that someone would come and drag him behind the front line. A soldier would hear the pain and come to his aid, bringing with them the re-enforcements that could help.

The marching was cracking his ribs, sending a cold sensations through his body that his brain registered as shock. Each little tremor of pain being followed by an aftershock of shock, coating him in peaceful ignorance of the pain that he was fighting. It was when no more pain came that he realised that the marching was over, the reinforcements had arrived and the all clear had been called. His gun was firing bullet after bullet, shoving June away from Blaine while his hidden weapon materialised in the form of Santana, who was speaking in silence, a mouth moving with no music.

Everyone says that the show is over when the fat lady sings, it’s a common misconception. The show is over when the music fades to nothing, much like when the soldier fades from conciousness.

***

The sound of a marching beat brought Blaine back from the black, back from the brink of the final salute. It was a beeping, a heart beat matching beep. Heart monitor. Hospital. Blaine’s brain caught up as the memories of his battle slotted back into place. June had attacked him and he must have passed out after Kurt and Santana had stopped him. He cracked open an eye, getting assaulted by the harsh bright lights reflecting off the white walls. Whoever thought that bright lights in bright rooms mixed?

After a few moments he tried again, needing to see the final damage that the war had done to both him and Kurt. June had managed to take him by surprise, she could have hurt Kurt. That fear was enough to brave the harsh lights and wait until everything dimmed to viewable levels.

He was met with the sight of his fiancé, asleep but troubled in a chair next to him. His clothing was askew, wrinkled in the places that usually would have been attended to. The damage must have been extreme, if Kurt’s clothing had taken a hit. He didn’t want to assess his own situation yet, it was too fresh, the shell-shock would kill him. But he had to, call it morbid curiosity. His eyes fell to his own body and the gasp that fell from his lips didn’t sound like it had come from him. His chest was covered in bandages, wrapped up tightly as if to keep him all together. He used one of his hands to feel around his head, finding more bandages where what he assumed the vase had hit him.

"Blaine!" A cry came from his side and Blaine barely turned his eyes fast enough to watch as Kurt stood from his chair and hugged him tightly. The arms of the man he loved encircled him, testing the waters to see if he was still there. Giant blue eyes stared at him, scanning over Blaine’s face for any minute displays of pain. The mask was unneeded between the two, it lay on the bedside table, next to the glass of half drunk water.

"Hey" Blaine smiled softly, reassuringly. The word seemed to calm Kurt entirely, a soft expression coming over the elders’ face. It occurred to Blaine that the man in front of him didn’t know the full report of the war that had taken place, he had only seen the aftermath when the smoke had cleared leaving a crater and Blaine’s body behind.

"June’s going away Blaine, they’re arresting her for assault. God, I shouldn’t have let you talk to her alone, I knew that something was off yet I let you go and talk to her alone…I was so _scared_ , the music between songs stopped and all everyone could hear was June shouting and you screaming in pain. Seeing you being hurt by her was the worst thing I’ve ever seen" Kurt’s voice hitched, eyes brimming with tears. Blaine’s heart broke at how scared Kurt was, unlike Blaine, Kurt didn’t have a mask for his emotions, he wore them on his armour. He pulled Kurt in for another hug, pulling Kurt onto the bed so they could cuddle together.

The war was over and yet no-one won, because while June was being arrested, Blaine was a casualty of war and Kurt was grieving the battle that shouldn’t have happened.


End file.
